The Return Of Dark's cousin
by Ms animefan
Summary: My apologies, this story will no longer be updated :)
1. Dark's cuzzie!

The Return of Dark's cousin

It was again, another day at school. Daisuke Niwa, a boy now aged 15, was running to school again. He reached his school and arrived in class just in time for the exam. "Daisuke Niwa, you're 20 seconds late," his stern form teacher said and gave him the class exam paper. He sat down at his desk and started writing. Neither did he know that someone was watching him . . .

After school, Daisuke accompanied Riku and Risa home. " Daisuke how's the paper. I think it is not beyond my ability. I could answer all the questions in the mathematics class paper," Riku looked down and said, " I heard that there will be a new transferred student coming today but she didn't come. Maybe it was the test."

"A new transferred student?" Daisuke asked and looked at Riku, "Are you sure? Going to join our class?"

"Yup! Her name was, um, something like Lisa Niwa." Risa came up from behind.

"Lisa Niwa?" Daisuke realized that this name was familiar. Maybe Dark knows her. Daisuke thought and bade good-bye to the twins. The first thing he got home was to ask his grandfather. "Do you know who is Lisa Niwa?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, I know her, but, firstly, why do you want to know?" he asked.

" She's the transfer student joining our class." Daisuke added.

" She is well, Dark's cousin. She has special powers. Learns magic I suppose. Comes back every year to visit." And he went into the kitchen.

Then, the door bell rang, Ting Dong . . .

"Must be Lisa." Daisuke muttered and opened the door. There was a teenage man. He had light brown hair and was in a funny green outfit.

" Who you like to buy a story book? It's for donation. One book for $10." he smiled. Daisuke said, "No thanks." And closed the door. Daisuke climbed up the stairs and decided that he would meet the mystery transfer student who has a surname Niwa and who is Dark's cousin. Daisuke could not even ask Dark who was Lisa, as he was keeping quiet for three days.

The next morning, Daisuke raced off to school and was finally, on time. He noticed that his classmates except Satoshi were gathering around a desk. He squeezed through the crowd and saw a girl. She had blue eyes and light yellow hair. "Riku, is she the new transfer student? Lisa Niwa?" Daisuke asked curiously. Riku nodded and said that the girl was very pretty. Satoshi was at his desk, reading a book. Lisa was trying her best to smile and stood up. Just at that moment, the class form teacher, Miss Canberra entered the classroom. The students scrambled to their seats and greeted her. The teacher spotted Lisa and told her to go to the front of the classroom to introduce her. She introduced herself with such pride and joy. Lisa was about to go back to her seat when Miss Canberra told her to seat beside Satoshi at the back. The fan girls went green with envy and were angry. At the end of the day, Daisuke accompanied Riku and Risa home. Lisa followed behind. When the twins were at their house gate. They bade good-bye to Daisuke and he continued his journey home. Out of the blue, a hand was put at his shoulder and he froze in fear. "Hi! Daisuke. Can I follow you home?" Lisa asked politely and he allowed her. At the front door, Daisuke fitted his house key in and turned it. He gulped and was afraid that his parents might scold him.

Miss animefan: Hello! Please read and review!


	2. The arrival of dark's cuzzie

The door opened and his grandfather saw Lisa. "Hello! Mr. Niwa!" Lisa waved.

"Ah, Lisa. How are you? Are you going to stay here for a few weeks?" he asked.

"Yep! I miss this place, since I am a goddess and angel thing." Lisa smiled.

"What? A goddess? And an angel too? Grandpa, what's going on?" Daisuke asked, puzzled.

"I'll be going to your room, Dai!" Lisa said and walked into his room.

Back to the conversation . . .

"Well, Lisa's surname isn't Niwa, it's Mousy. So, she thought that it mad her name look weird and changed it to Niwa at the human world. She is a goddess of another dimension and is very close to the Norse gods. She was also to be Loki's stepsister. Odin wanted her to influence Loki to be good. A goddess is an angel. But, there are two types. The goddess type and the angel type. The angel type is for battling and the goddess one is her form in heaven." Daisuke's grandpa ended the conversation by going to his room.

Dark: Since he has told you everything, I don't need to explain, do I?

" Just tell me why you kept quiet again. For three days," Daisuke questioned.

Dark: One, I kept quiet because I too lazy to bother you. Two, I was too lazy to bother again because I was thinking of ways to tell Risa that I like her. Three, I kept quiet because Lisa's here!

Lisa came out at this moment and sensed that Dark was in Daisuke's mind. So, she kept quiet and went to do he homework.

The next day at school, the class was having a pairing up because they were going to perform a skit for the whole school. This skit was to be a romantic one as the class was competing with other classes too. As there were an equal number of boys and girls in the class, the teacher decided to let the girls pick their male partner. All the fan girls of Satoshi started fighting against each other to partner him while Lisa did not care much about this stuff. All she wanted to do was to keep the class quiet and to sing a song. She started singing one of Lacus clyne's songs. Her voice was clear and high, like a soaring bird and like a ninetingale. The class started to be silent as Lisa sang at the window with her voice. Miss Canberra decided that Lisa would be the main actress for the skit. After that, the class was to pick the main actor for the skit. Guess what, Satoshi got the role although his fan girls did not vote for him. They all sulked. It was recess time in a blink of an eye and Riku nudged Lisa and whispered, "Lisa, Satoshi is all yours!" and went to join Risa.


	3. Stupid questions

"Wait up!" Lisa chased. Daisuke, Riku, Risa and Lisa sat on the same table.

"Daisuke, may I have a word with you outside?" Lisa asked. Daisuke nodded and she brought him out.

"Daisuke, is Satoshi Hiwatari K-R-A-D?" Lisa whispered in his ear.

"How did you know?"Daisuke asked.

Dark: She has the feeling that's why and senses it.

"Dark, thanks for telling. Anyway, I saw about ten girls sulking when Satoshi was the main actor. What was the problem?" Lisa asked, out of curiosity.

"You know Dark is me?" Daisuke asked. Lisa nodded. He continued, "Satoshi is the cutest boy in class, although he is Dark's enemy. So, the girl started a fan club of Satoshi."

"Okay, so, what's the skit about? Anyway, Satoshi is average cute to me. Loki's even cuter and Thor too." Lisa smiled.

"Romantic. I am with Riku. You should know."Daisuke said and blushed a dark red.

"What!" Lisa gasped in horror. "I am not going to be the lead actress. I will not be! I just want to sing. I will tell your teacher right away after recess." Lisa walked away.

Later at class. . .

"Teacher, I do not want to be the lead actress, I just want to sing. Please, I don't want to be the lead actress, just let me sing." Lisa begged.

"Class, Lisa doesn't want to be the main actress. So, who's going to be?" Miss Canberra asked. Satoshi heard this and stood up, " I don't want to be the lead actor then." The class gasped. Why does Satoshi want to quit? Maybe it's because of Lisa! Seeing that things went as unexpected, Miss Canberra said, "I am really sorry, Lisa, but you have to be the lead actress and no buts or excuses. Class dismissed."

Lisa walked back home with Daisuke. She was dragging her feet and was sad." I don't want to act the romantic skit with K-R-A-D. I hate him. I don't want to act with him or Satoshi." Tears fell to the ground. " I don't want to be with that Satoshi guy. I should have let the fan girls take him." Lisa was crying.

Dark: Crybaby.

After all that crying, it was nighttime. Dark had to steal a thing called the Tears if the golden swan. So, off he went. Too bad, he did not notice that Lisa tagged along on this mission. She changed herself into an angel and stalked Dark. The item was in a gallery and Dark entered it. And so unexpectedly, Satoshi was already there.

"Let me steal that." Dark said and waited. Satoshi shook his head and Krad came out. Lisa was hiding and was speechless when she saw K-R-AD. So, the two angels fought and there was a draw. Or, an endless fight.


	4. Being a busybody

Lisa could not bear to watch and appeared.

"Stop it." She ordered. The necklace she was wearing was still there. She had wings like K-R-A-D and Dark but, one was purple and the other was white. Her eyes were the eyes of Dark. Her hair was pink. "If you kill me, both of you will disappear forever." She said and continued, "I can't let this go on. Come on, kill me! Hurting ME is as good as hurting you.

Daisuke: Who is she, Dark?

"She's, my cousin Lisa. Do I need to repeat that?" Dark whispered. The angel Lisa was in mid-air.

"Shoot." Krad muttered and flew away. Lisa took the item and gave it to Dark. "Here you go!" Lisa smiled and handed the tears if the Golden Swan to Dark.

"Young lady, next time, DON'T BOTHER AND STAY AT HOME! It's DANGEROUS HERE!" Dark said and flew back.

Lisa followed.

"But Dark, I can help you." Lisa said. Dark did not answer and flew faster and disappeared into the darkness. Lisa had no choice and flew back alone.

It was a windy and stormy night. Lisa wrote a letter to Loki, who has now returned to heaven. It read:

Dear Loki,

I have reached the place. For the past few days, things happened and I now must act with K-R-A-D and his other self in a school romantic skit. I helped out on stealing something today but it did not help. I want to come back but I know it's not possible. I miss heaven and you guys. I hope everything's well in heaven. Help me say hi to your children and that butt-ler of yours.

From your younger stepsister,

Lisa

Lisa gazed at the stars and hoped that the next day would be better.

Miss animefan: Hello! Plz R&R! Thanks! Or I will not write the next chapter!


	5. loki

The next morning was the most horrible. When Lisa and Daisuke reached class, Saehara was done with the script and the title was to be 'Cinderella With A Twist'. Satoshi took no notice and was at his desk, reading. What a bookworm, Lisa thought to herself. Saehara handed out the scripts to everyone in class except for the teacher. When Lisa received her script and got a shock. It was two pages and a half long. "Like, Mr. I cannot memorize the whole script and tomorrow's the rehearsal. That makes it worse," Lisa argued.

"Too bad then, since you are the lead actress," Saehara smiled and walked away. Lisa went to her desk and sat down. She cursed Saehara in a low voice. Satoshi heard her cursing and stopped reading the book. He turned to look at her. It was the first time he stared at her. He seldom stared at people. "As If you care," Lisa said and looked at Satoshi. Eye to eye. She stared at Satoshi for a while and wondered what on Earth he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Lisa asked, out of curiosity. Satoshi blushed and looked away saying that it was nothing.

It was a blazing hot day. "Ring!" went the school bell. The happy cries of the students were heard and they rushed out of the squeaky school gates. Lisa accompanied Daisuke as he sent Risa and Riku home. It was already evening when Daisuke and Lisa went home. Daisuke changed into the outfit and turned into dark. "Dark, your are going to steal the maple leaf today! I have put a notice already! Here's the address. It's quite far." Emiko said and handed him a map. Dark nodded and was about to go off when Lisa tagged along. "Come on, I wanna go too!" Lisa begged. Dark had enough and allowed her to go. Lisa jumped up and down and followed him. And they flew off. Now, Lisa had dark orange wings, purple hair. Daisuke: Dark, I thought Lisa's wing was white and dark.

"She dyed her wings and hair. Stupid." Dark replied. He held up the map high, but could not find the place.

"Lisa! Do you know where it is?" Dark asked and gave her the map. Lisa scanned through and nodded. "Follow me." She flew higher and came to a huge mansion. Lisa smiled and pointed to the house, "It's also ni-san's house too! Weird enough. Isn't it?"

"Get real, how are we going to sneak in to get that huge mansion?" Dark asked. Lisa smiled and replied with a smart answer, "Why not try the front door?"

"We can't because----"Dark was about to finish his sentence when Lisa flew down and her wings disappeared.

"Oh no you won't!" Dar flew down as fast as he could but was too slow. Lisa pressed the doorbell and a man with glasses, green hair, or a butler opened the door. "Hi snake head. You tried to gobble me up at that time. Where's Loki?" the butler replied with a smile on his face. "I remember you Lisa. Loki's upstairs." Lisa entered and the butler was about to close the door when Dark's feet touched the floor. "Wait up! Lisa!" he stretched out his hand and was desperately running when the door almost closed. "Let him in. I need Loki's help to find something. He's my cousin." Lisa looked at the butler and he opened the door. Dark ran and tripped and fell flat on the floor. At the same moment, a black dog came rushing started barking and licking Dark and Lisa. "Fenris. Who's that?" Loki came down the stairs and saw Lisa, his younger-stepsister. "What's the problem and why are you here with this guy?" Loki asked, eaten up by curiosity and continued, "Furthermore, in the middle of the night?" His dark green colored eyes met Lisa's. Dark got up to his feet and asked, "So, you are the so-called god eh? I am Lisa's cousin, Dark Mousy, Phantom thief. We have a problem. We are to steal the maple leaf which is found in your house." Lisa nodded in agreement and smiled.

Loki looked at the butler, Yamino and nodded. "Well then, have a look. Promise me that you will be leaving once you find this thing." Loki ended the talk and went upstairs with Yamino, the butler. But the stupid black dog did not follow. "Daddy, I will help them to find." it turned to look at Lisa and said, "Hi aunt!" You see, Lisa is only 14 and it is so ridiculous to call somebody at that age A-U-N-T. Lisa flew into a rage and stared at Fenris with her two terrible eyes. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME AUNT?" she shouted and chased Fenris all over the place. Dark stood there as still as a statue and shook his head. "I shouldn't have brought her out." The cat and mouse chase soon ended three hours later. Dark was already snoring at the time they stopped. The hunt was for the maple leaf was successful and Dark sealed it's magic power thingy in a jiffy. So, the two bade good-bye to that black dog and flew off . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .back home.

Please review!

End


	6. The weird message

"Hey! Lisa! Wait up!" Daisuke rushed after her, after gulping his cup of milk and munching his toasted bread. Lisa was already in front, running as fast as she could, which was so impossible for Daisuke to catch up. At the time she reached school, Daisuke was panting heavily behind her. She entered the classroom and was time for the rehearsal. "Where's teacher?" she asked, eaten up by curiosity.

"Well, she has taken her lift and will return in two days to see how our performance has gone. Also, it's because we have finished our first term assignments." Sahara replied in a happy tone. "Okay, everybody, get to your places! Oh, one more thing, Mrs. Canberra has engaged a teacher to teach you all how to dance with your partner, a waltz." Saehara smiled and started as the narrator.

Narrator: Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Cinderella. She lived with her stepsisters and stepmother as her mother died and father gone away for a business trip. She was treated as a maid and wore tattered clothes.

Lisa and the three other girls scrambled to their places. Lisa was on her knees and pretended to scrub the floor with an invisible brush. While the three others were pretending to eat delicious food at the table.

Narrator: Her stepsisters treated her well but her stepmother didn't. . .

After the whole thing came the dancing thing and the instructor arrived. He taught the boys how to hold the girls' waist and the girls how to hold the boys'hand. Then he taught them the hand position and the steps to the waltz. After all that, it was the end of school. Lisa sighed and told Riku and Risa, "Who came out with this idea again? Oh, it's Saehara. I should give him a good bashing tomorrow when I see him."

"Why give him a bashing?" Risa asked in curiosity. Riku put her hand and shook her head. Risa understood and kept quiet.

"Cause I feel like it." Lisa smiled and continued walking. Risa looked up into the sky and said, "Hope tomorrow's better. I am worse than you. I need to pair up with that Saehara and dance with him." Riku glanced at Risa once and asked, "Anyway, there's a carnival this Saturday near the park. I heard that six students can go in for four dollars instead of the normal each person four dollars. "

"Really? What time does it start?" Daisuke asked in a happy tone.

"Seems to me, it's in the morning, 9a.m to 4p.m." Risa replied and stopped in her tracks.

"What's the problem, Harada-san?" Daisuke asked, concerned.

"Yah, what's wrong?" Riku and Lisa asked in unison. Risa shook her head and said that it was nothing and carried on walking behind.

The other three then continued talking about the carnival and chatted till they reached Riku and Risa's house.

A few minutes, later, Lisa and Daisuke reached the house. They entered, had dinner, and did their homework. As there was a computer there, Lisa used it to check her new-made e-mail inbox and saw a forwarded message (this forwarded message is REAL.IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT TELL ME YOUR E-MAIL AND I WILL FW IT TO YOU):

An extract;

**Here are a few reasons **

**why guys like girls: **

**1. **

**They will always smell good **

**even if its just shampoo **

**2. **

**The way their heads always **

**find the right spot on our shoulder **

**3. **

**How cute they look when they sleep……..**

Guess what? It was forwarded by Risa.(I found no.3the most interesting. Dark said how cute Riku was when she slept…..)The next message was by someone by the name Jeff hardy.

He wrote: Dear Lisa, Since I met you, I have fallen for you. I love you. P.S I sent someone to send a bunch of flowers to you. Hope you LOVE IT!

Jeff hardy, your to-be boyfriend.

"Yucks!"Lisa exclaimed in disgust. "I don't know this person, but he like's me? Ewwwwww!"Lisa deleted the message by the so-called Jeff Hardy and ignored it.

The next minute, the door bell was rung. . . . . and guess what? A delivery man stood there holding a bunch of red roses and said that it was meant for Lisa! Emiko called for Lisa and she stumbled down the stairs. "What is it?" she asked casually. Emiko handed the bunch of flowers to her and she opened the card. It read: To my dearest and future girlfriend, THIS IS FOR YOU. Jeff Hardy. Lisa was in a state of shock and let go of the flowers. She ran upstairs when she screamed loudly. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	7. Being angelnapped by Krad

Hope you like the chapter.

Lisa kicked and screamed and elbowed that person who just caught her from behind and the person used a cloth to suffocate her. Lisa blacked out in like, 10 seconds, and the captor gave an evil laugh! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha! Then he escaped through the open window with Lisa and flew. The white bright wings were hardly noticeable because of the pitch-dark sky. The sky was dark blue and was peppered with golden little stars, twinkling throughout the night. The town was quiet and peaceful. The captor had to be him. KRAD.

Emiko hurried upstairs and saw the windows wide opened. "Oh, no. It can't be." She thought and ran downstairs to tell the terrible news. "Lisa is gone! I bet its Krad's doing! I guess that he is kidnapping Lisa for the blue pendant and her forgotten memories and use her as bait. "What? Just now? I can't believe it. This is bad. If Lisa revives her forgotten past, we all will be in deep, deep trouble. Daisuke was in the bathroom and came out quickly to know what all the commotion was about. When he heard the bad news, he stood rooted to the ground and his mouth flung open. "So," Emiko continued, "I need you to turn into Dark right away. So, he transformed. The orange fluffy hair he had was now a dark purple's of Dark's.

"Okay, Emiko, I'm on the job. It's about the blue pendant I gave her long ago right?" Dark enquired and flew of into the darkness. Meanwhile, Lisa was held captive in an abandoned house near the Hiwatari's home. Krad tied her to a chair and tied her hands and legs and taped her mouth. Lisa was awakened by the sound of footsteps and woke up. She saw a blurry image of someone familiar. Krad. She shook her head and thought, "It can't be. I must be in a dream." But, later, she realized that her hands and legs had been tied up and mouth, taped too. She struggled to get free but it was no use. Krad started speaking. "Lisa, my dear, do you remember this place?" Lisa tried shook her head angrily and cast her angry deep blue eyes at him. "Your pendant which Dark gave you during your birthday, was actually a key." Lisa thought, "What". Her expressions changed to a puzzled and innocent look. "Yes, it was a key. A key to your memories. Dark, your cousin sealed this memory and made a fake one in the past. He then sealed it inside the pendant and gave it to you. I bet he was afraid that I might not figure out where your memories gone to, but I know now. He gave your sealed memories to you for safe keeping, cause the memories were yours." He pause, glanced at Lisa and went on. Lisa didn't listen to the blabbering and tried to cut away the thick ropes. She tried to loosen it but it was no use. The rope was strong. It was too bad she can't use her magic, as she knew that she was in a transparent cage that would reflect her magic powers if she used them.

"I will use you as bait and lure Dark here. Meanwhile, I will try to return your memories back to you." Krad stopped and laughed. "Reveal your memories in front of that bastard Dark! Hahaha!" and then Lisa realized a change in Krad's behavior. He said "No" and then his eyes turned blue. Lisa saw it disgusting and closed her eyes, not even daring to look at the transformation. But Krad was too angry and Satoshi failed in changing himself back. Lisa opened her eyes and sighed. She saw no windows in the room she was held captive and prayed and hoped that help would come and figure out if she was to be angry at Dark for deleting her memories and replacing it with fake ones or to be glad that he did. "Why did he seal my memory? Did I do something wrong? Or was it to prevent me from becoming evil like Krad?" She closed her eyes and wondered. . .


End file.
